SOLO DOS SIMPLES PALABRAs
by ESTRATOSNESIS
Summary: QUE SUCEDE EN EL CORAZÓN DE NUESTRO HÉROE FAVORITO, PODRÁ CONFESAR LO QUE SIENTE, UN NUEVO PELIGRO HA LLEGADO.....UNA VENGANZA, PÉSIMO SUMMARY.
1. Chapter 1

**QUE TAL COMO ESTÁN SOLO QUIERO DECIRLES QUE TENGAN COMPASIÓN DE MÍ YA QUE ES EL PRIMER FIC QUE ESCRIBO BSÁNDOME EN ALGO POR LO GENERLA PREFIERO ESCRIBIR HISTORIAS ORIGINALES, PERO BUENO SIN MÁS LOS DEJO CON EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO DE ESTA SERIE.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SOLO DOS SIMPLES PALABRAS.

CAPÍTULO 1

La alarma sonaba en las barracas en donde descansaban el capitán X y los demás integrantes de la afamada Unidad 17 reconocida en toda la base por su valentía y eficiencia en erradicar aquella amenaza que los ha estado atormentando a lo largo de muchos años, los maverics.

Unidades, 25 y 17 repórtense de inmediato en el centro de mando, repito Unidades 25 y 17 repórtense de inmediato en el centro de mando- dijo la voz de una agitada teniente de cabellos dorados y ojos azules como el cielo.

Estas palabras que salían del altavoz fueron percibidas por un aún somnoliento capitán de armadura azul que salía con un poco de dificultad de la cápsula de invernación en la que se encontraba descansando después del feroz combate que tuvo contra Gate y Sigma, las pesadillas y el remordimiento por haber tenido que terminar con todas esas vidas, no lo habían dejado conciliar el sueño y justo cuando lo había conseguido esa maldita alarma sonando como loca, pero después de todo era agradable escuchar por la bocina la dulce voz de la navegante que tantas veces le había salvado la vida gracias a toda la información que le proporcionaba en los momentos más oportunos. Desde que ella llegó a la base él sintió algo así como una presión en el pecho, quedando enganchado de esos ojos azules, pero siempre disimulaba bastante bien lo que esa reploid de nombre Alia le hacía sentir, en un principio pensó que era una falla en sus sistemas, pero después de las revisiones de Life Saber, no había nada de malo , y poco después de la crisis de Eurasia se dio cuenta de que la amaba la amaba de verdad, y e que Gate apareció escuchó su corazón romperse en mil pedazos al saber que Alia estaba enamorada de ese tipo.

Al recordar esto el semblante de X se ensombreció- Vamos¡... no seas ingenuo... era obvio que Alia estuviera enamorada de ese sujeto, como podrías esperar que ella se fijara en un simple Maverick Hunter como tú, cuando al lado de ella estaba Gate, guapo, inteligente un apasionado de la ciencia igual que ella, que podría ver en un sujeto como yo, no digo que soy tonto o torpe, sé sobre muchas cosas, pero aún así...- Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando uno de sus subordinados tocó la puerta.

Capitán, apresúrese, es que acaso no escuchó la alarma?.

En seguida voy¡ - respondió X un tanto deprimido.

De inmediato tomó su casco y el X-Buster que estaba en un locker cerca de su cápsula, se los colocó y salió del cuarto lo más rápido que sus piernas le dejaron ir.

Mientras tanto en el centro de mando nuestros héroes se encuentran frente a una situación desastrosa el virus nightmare ha creado...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**POR FAVOR SI LES GUSTÓ ESTE CORTO PRIMER CAPI DÍGANMELO PARA SABER SI CONTINUO O MEJOR LO DEJO Y YA NO SIGO **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

El Capitán X entró de golpe en el centro de mando solo para toparse con la mirada expectante de todos y una imagen en el computador central un reploid de forma femenina como de 1.70 metros de estatura, de cabello negro intenso, corto y desmarañado, piel blanca, ojos del color de la sangre, líneas de color morado surcando cada uno de sus ojos, la armadura color púrpura intenso, el peto de la armadura tenía un ligero escote dejando ver un poco la línea de donde empezaban sus montículos y los bordes inferiores de ésta estaban adornados con lo que parecían miles de colmillos, las hombreras simulaban dos cráneos de dragón, las partes externas de sus botas tenías un par de picos saliendo de los tobillos, y en vez de casco una tira la cual, en la parte de la orejas salían alas parecidas a las de un demonio, de la armadura que cubría su parte baja salía una cola que terminaba en una afilada cuchilla, un Buster en la mano izquierda con forma de la cabeza de un lobo y en la mano derecha sosteniendo un bastón más alto que ella.

- Saludos Maverick Hunters - mientras pronunciaba esto una sonrisa maniática se formó en su rostro- me siento honrada de que se hallan percatado de mi presencia, aunque en realidad no me encuentro sola del todo¿No es así querido hermano?.- dijo mientras desviaba la mirada hacia su izquierda.

En la pantalla apareció un reploid muy similar a X solo que más alto, este nuevo reploid medía cerca de 2 metros de altura, la armadura que portaba era del mismo color que la de su hermana, a excepción de unos detalles, el peto era más bien parecido a un chaleco militar, con el mismo detalle de los colmillos adornando el borde inferior, no usaba hombreras, así dejando ver la musculatura de sus brazos, la abertura del peto a forma de chaleco dejaba ver que sus pectorales y su abdomen estaban perfectamente marcados, el casco era exactamente igual al del Capitán X a excepción de que el color era púrpura con toques violeta, dos gemas de color rojo a cada lado del casco simulando ojos y una Mohicana de púas surcando todo el medio, las botas eran exactamente igual a las de su hermana, el Buster en su mano derecha tenía la forma de la cabeza de un león, de su espalda salían dos enormes alas y en su mano izquierda sostenía un bastón de su misma altura.

- Se estarán preguntando quienes somos no es así? Pues dejen que me presente, mi nombre es Asrrael y ella es Tábata y lo que queremos en esta ocasión es simple... TE QUEREMOS A TÏ X! – dijo en un potente grito.

- Y que es lo que quieren de mí? – Preguntó desconcertado el reploid.

- Fácil, queremos venganza. – dijo Tábata en tono sepulcral

- Venganza?... pero por qué? Que fue lo que X les hizo? – Preguntó Alia muy angustiada.

- No a nosotros, si no a nuestro padre – afirmó Asrrael.

- Y quién se supone que es su padre? – Preguntó Life Saber.

- EL GRAN Y PODEROSO SIGMA! – Respondieron al unísono los reploids.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante esta confesión, las atrocidades de Sigma habían llegado a tal punto de haber creado a su propia descendencia, Como, Cuando, estas preguntas daban vueltas en la cabeza del Capitán X.

- No... por favor ya no más... – pronunció el reploid azul en un susurro.

Apretó los puños y los dientes, pero en sus ojos había frustración y tristeza, Alia solo podía mirar, quería hacer algo por él, quería abrazarlo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero no pudo, como siempre su mente le ganaba a su corazón y se reprimía a sí misma.


End file.
